Sailor Moon: Naruto Style
by Kosue1501
Summary: Ino finds a cat, finds out she's sailor moon and needs to find the others and moon princess while fighting Berra. Keeping there identities is hard but someone finds out. better then it sounds. soon its Ino/Kiba, Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku..a few OC's included
1. Episode 1: Sailor Moon

**_

* * *

_**

Kosue: Ok the thing is I got bored and thought of this story…I'm not sure how its going to play out but its gonna be like Sailor Moon, only with a different story line and with the Naruto characters but Luna is gonna have a different name… So enjoy..

**__**

Sailor Moon: Naruto Style

A girl about 19, by the name of Yamanaka Ino was running down the street. She had on her uniform, blue skirt with white strips on it and white shirt with blue sleeves. She was going as fast as she could to get to the diner that she was going to meet her friends.

'_oh crap if Sakura gets there before me I'll defiantly be late_. 'She thought. **(a/n - yeah Sakura is like Kakashi. Always late.) **As she ran she heard a cat hiss in an ally, then she saw Akamaru.

"hey leave the cat along dumb dog!" She yelled while throwing a nearby rock at him. Akamaru turned and quickly ran away then she saw Kiba laughing as he and Akamaru ran away. "Jerk!" She yelled after him.

She went over to the cat and bent down to look at it. "you okay." She said petting it. She saw the upside down crescent moon on the cats forehead. Ino then looked at her watch and noticed she was late. "CRAP!!" she yelled running off. She saw the diner and Sakura running as well. She wasn't about to let her get there first. Both of them got to the door at the same time and tried to get through but they ended up falling inside.

"ha I win." Sakura said.

"what? I obviously won." Ino announced.

"well you two are finaly here so come on over and sit down." Temari said as they got up and went over to them. They got to the booth, on the left was Tenten by the blockade to the other booth and next to her was Temari. On the other side was a girl with Red hair, red eyes and she had on black pants and a black tank top with eye liner on.

"hey Neko, about time you came back from your vacation." Ino said sitting next to Temari.

"yeah but the school year is starting so of course she's back brainless." Sakura said hopping over Neko.

"yeah. So Ino how was summer school?" Neko said smirking and she sounded similar to Sakura.

"it sucked. For class I got stuck being taught by mister creepy Michael Jackson look-a-like!" said not knowing what else to call him.

"yeah being stuck with Orochimaru is bad." Temari said. "luckily I don't have him this year." she said in a mocking tone.

"I hate Konoha College. Creepy Oro weirdo." Ino said bored.

"Did you say Konoha College?" a girl with long blue hair said leaning over the blockade and a girl who had brownish hair did too. "hi my name is Hyuuga Hinata." She said in a innocent tone.

"and I'm Hyuuga Hanabi." the other girl introduced.

"hi I'm Ino, they are Neko, Sakura, Temari and Tenten." she introducing her friends.

"yeah uh Ino we can talk by ourselves ya know." Neko said.

"whatever." she said.

"why aren't you all complaining about us being late?" sakura asked suspicious.

"oh because we forgot to tell you we set you watches forward so you wouldn't be late. Ino gets out late anyway because of Mr. Jackson and Sakura is just late." Temari said.

"thanks." Sakura and Ino said in union.

"well I'm new here and so is my sister." Hinata said. "I don't know my way around so I was wondering if you could help me."

"sure welcome to the club." she said grabbing both Hyuuga sisters.

"Ino don't kill them." Neko said lazily. As she said that she looked at the entrance and saw her enemy with his friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"great, the idiot has arrived." She said in a annoyed voice.

"who Naruto?" Sakura said looking over there.

"no Sasuke-teme." she said copying what Naruto says.

"Excuse Me!!" both Ino and Sakura yelled scaring Neko.

"who?" Hinata said looking over at them, after seeing Naruto she blushed. Hanabi saw this and Smiled, more like smirked.

"Naruto is the blond idiot, like most." Sakura started pissing off Ino with the blond comment. "and Sasuke is the hottest guy and most popular. I'm not sure why he hangs out with Naruto but now he's sort of popular too." She ended.

"hey Neko about Sas…"

"No." Neko said Interrupting Ino.

"but your popular too." Ino whined.

"too bad for you I guess." She said.

"please at least say something about me so he notices me." she said.

"he already knows you, you stalked him for a whole day and scared him. He found you spying on him in a tree." Neko said.

"yeah Hinata a few things you need to know, first Never saying anything bad about Sasuke around Sakura and Ino, two we all are a bit crazy, three be careful of Orochimaru and four stay away from Ino's brother Deidara." Temari said.

"may I ask why?" Hanabi said.

****

--Flash Back--

"_**Last year when most of us began school, we got off early and decided to see Temari who's a third year student." Tenten spoke.**_

**A loud explosion happened in the science room and you see Deidara holding a vile and the entire room was filled with smoke. Orochimaru leaned over looking at Deidara while Dei just grinned like an idiot.**

**"_your brother Ino, is gonna die." Temari said. Covering her face along with the other girls._**

**--End Flash Back--**

"It took me a week to get that smell out of my hair." Neko said looking at Ino.

"not my fault my brother is an idiot." no said while Hanabi and Hinata giggled

"which brings me back to the blond idiot part." Sakura said.

After the girls went home Ino went in her house and up the stairs. She past her dad's room, the bathroom but not Deidara's room.

"ahem." He said standing in the doorway wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. "you have something of mine."

"like?" Ino asked trying to act like she had no idea what she was talking about.

"my book." he said with annoyance in his voice.

"oh you mean your Diary." she mocked taking it out of her bag an showing it to him.

"its not a Diary it's a journal." he said snatching it away.

"right." she mocked again going into her room.

Ino went in and put her bag down on the floor and laid on the bed and relaxed. That was until her phone rang. '_damn it' _she thought. She answered it.

"hello." Ino said lazily.

"hey Ino." Sakura said.

"what do you want?" she asked.

"school is starting tomorrow so remember to do any homework that Michael Jackson gave you." Sakura laughed.

"he didn't give any to me thank Kami." she said. "I hate em though."

"well we all have the same classes except smartass and Temari." Sakura said.

"you mean miss gneiss Neko." Ino said.

"yeah she's our age and she's in the same classes as Temari. I cant believe she's gonna graduate before us." Sakura said.

"that's an if but yeah basically." Ino said.

"well gotta go. later.." Sakura said before hanging up.

"well goodbye to you too." Ino said looking at her phone. Before putting it on her nightstand and laying back down to relax.

"you have a hard day?" The cat asked as she jumped on her.

"yeah, what a horr..AHHHH A Talking Cat!!" She yelled getting up fast making the cat fall.

"please hush up." The cat said getting up. "I am Akemi. I've been watching you all day." she said.

"you have?" Ino asked.

"well sort of." Akemi said remembering what happened.

* * *

**--Flash back--**

__

**After Ino ran off Akemi ran behind her and after Ino went into the Diner she sat outside and watched her.**

**"_this girl, she seems to have a familiar energy coming from her." Akemi said looking Ino._**

**'_Hinata, she does to in a way. Very friendly I can tell you that.' She thought. She then ran off til Naruto and Sasuke went inside._**

**'_I think she could be.. The powerful Sailor Moon.' She thought._**

**"_Excuse Me!!" Ino and Sakura said. Scaring Neko._**

**'_maybe not.' Akemi anime sweat dropped._**

**"_bark." Akamaru braked at her._**

**"_Not again!" She said running off._**

**--End Flash Back--**

"wow so interesting." Ino said Sarcastically.

"well anyway I want you to take this." Akemi gave Ino a locket that was gold with red, blue, green and orange dots on the four sides and a crescent moon shape on it with a red diamond thing on it. (A/N - I tried to describe it as best as I could.)

"huh? Ohm very fashionable." Ino said grabbing it and put it on her uniform and looking at in in the mirror.

"yes now you must help me find the moon princess and the others. Are You Even Listening!?" Akemi shouted.

"yeah yeah yeah I heard ya." Ino said. "Now what?"

"repeat after me, Moon Prism Power Make-up." Akemi said.

"I just met the cat and she's making me act like an idiot." Ino said to herself.

"just say it please." Akemi said.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up." (A/N - you should know how the transforming goes but I'm gonna try and explain it the best I can.) All of a sudden Ino had begun to transform into Sailor Moon. The locket created her first part of the outfit, then her glove appeared on her hands and her boots came next, finaly her skirt was attacked. Her hair had been put into two pigtails and her tiara appeared on her forehead and then she did the Sailor Moon pose.

"Whaaaaa?" She said surprised. "first a cat makes me yell something to look stupid and now a pose."

"hey, you really should take this seriously." Akemi told her.

"yeah I he…huh?" Ino stopped and heard a screaming sound.

"hurry, what ever is going on we have to stop it now!" Akemi told her. "go out the window."

"I'm not a ninja ya know!" she blurted out.

"just hurry." and Ino jumped out the window and luckily landed safely followed by Akemi. They both ran to an alley where a girl being chocked. The man had all black close on and had a bandaged mask on and a giant Katana on his back.

"hey, you!" Ino shouted when she got there making him drop the passed out women.

"and who do you think you are?" He asked without a care in the world.

"um, I'm the Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" She blurted. _'did I really just say that?' _she thought.

'_so this is Sailor Moon, the one Berra-sama was talking about.' _he thought.

"huh? Zabuza!" Akemi shouted when she saw him.

"Hehehe well I will finish you easily." he said grabbing his huge sword and swinging it at Ino. She quickly jumped backwards falling and trying to run but failed when he caught her leg with his left hand. "Goodbye, Sailor Brat." He said about to hit her but a rose stopped him.

"who are you?" Zabuza asked looking up.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." the man said. He had on a tuxedo and a cape and his raven hair was in a ponytail.

"so, here to save your little friend are you? Heh." Zabuza said but before he could swing his sword at Ino, Tuxedo Mask jumped down and grabbed her and dodged.

"Sailor Moon you must fight him on your own." He replied calmly.

"you have to be kidding me, I'm still new to this stuff!" she shouted scaring him a little, Ino can do that to ya.

"Sailor Moon, take your Tiara and yell Moon Tiara Action." Akemi told her jumping onto Tuxedo Mask's shoulder. Before she got a chance Zabuza had taken a swing and hit Tuxedo Mask who pushed her out of the way.

'_Now's my only chance.' _"Moon Tiara Action!" She shouted throwing the Tiara and injuring Zabuza. He quickly opened a portal, jumped through and closed it. "gotta admit, that was cool." Tuxedo Mask and Akemi looked at each other and sighed.

"Sailor Moon, we should return home and Tuxedo Mask you should leave too." Akemi said hopping to Ino's shoulder.

"I will deal with the women and be out of here quickly." Tuxedo Mask said.

* * *

"Berra-sama I am sorry I have failed you." Zabuza said kneeling down before a thrown. A women with long black hair and black eyes, she had on a long beautiful black dress. You could say for an evil queen she was beautiful.

"tis alright, now that I know that Sailor Moon is here it wont be long before the other arrive, and once they find the Moon Princess for me..hmhmhmhm.." She chuckled.

"you will be the most powerful queen of all." Zabuza finished.

"yes, just don't kill her, anyone but Sailor Moon. She is the key to finding the Moon Princess. Sailor Moon will think if she is found then there will be no worries. Pitiful." Berra said as looked into a crystal ball looking at Orochimaru in a classroom.

'_I finally found you Orochi." she thought._

"Ino!!" Deidara yelled waking Ino up from her peaceful sleep.

"well I had a goodnight sleep." she said rubbing her eyes. "What a weird dream."

"Ino!!" Deidara yelled kicking in her door. "Why Did I Wake Up With A Cat In My Bed!?"

"it wasn't a dream." Ino said miserably. "wait now I remember."

__

**--Flash Back--**

**"_what a night." Ino said laying down._**

**"_yes but you have to do a lot more. Also get some rest and why are you looking at me that way?" Akemi asked while Ino had an evil look on her face. Ino took Akemi, shut her up and put her in Deidara's room and shut the door._**

**"_nighty Night Akemi." Ino said going into her room._**

_**--end Flashback--**_

"ahem, why?" Deidara asked.

"umm I left her in there on accident." She said dumbly.

"whatever. Jezz." he said dropping Akemi and leaving.

"looks like I get to keep you." Ino said.

"I hate you." Akemi said slowly. Ino rolled her eyes and took the watch off her night stand and saw the time.

"I'm Gonna Be Late!" she yelled hurrying to get dressed. She grabbed her bag, ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and said goodbye to her dad and brother.

"do I want to know?" her dad asked Deidara.

"I don't even know. It's an hour before school starts." He said sitting down trying to get back to sleep. "Stupid cat." he mumbled.

Ino ran as fast as she could down the streets to get to school and ran into the building chanting 'I'm gonna be Late' over and over again. She finaly ran into the classroom and saw no one but Sakura, Hinata and Orochimaru. When he saw her he fell out of his chair.

"that's the second time I've almost had a heart attack today." he said sitting back down.

"Sakura came here first." she stated. He nodded.

"We forgot that Temari put our watches forward an hour." Sakura said. Ino sat down and waited til class started.

__

**Kosue: how was it? I did my best to make it similar, but more of a Naruto version. I thought putting Itachi as Tuxedo mask would be funny. Anyway review please…**


	2. Episode 2: Sailor Mercury

**Kosue: I know that Tuxedo Mask and Sailor moon usually are together but this is my story and I decide what happens…soon I'll put it Itachi's girlfriend and stuff. you'll see I already have everything planned out so yeah. Also I know a lil bit about sailor moon so I know a lil about what im doing.**

**_Sailor Moon: Naruto Style_**

Ino was drawing on a piece of paper because she got bored of being in class. Luckily she remembered to set her time on the watch back to what the time originally was. When she left class she ran strait to her house to see Akemi. When she got there Deidara was trying to catch her and strangle her.

"Deidara what the hell are you doing!?" She yelled as he fell down trying to grab Akemi.

"your damn cat keeps going into my room and then she bit me." He replied.

"your such a baby." Ino said as the cat ran into her arms. She quickly went into her room and locked the door. "What were you doing in his room?" Ino asked.

"I have been sensing something disturbing and I cant shake this feeling we are in trouble." Akemi replied.

"oh it's probably nothing." Ino said.

"Sailor Moon please take this seriously." Akemi told her.

* * *

Zabuza was lurking in the shadows near Ino's house and was watching very carefully. He saw Deidara coming out mumbling about a stupid cat and Zabuza got an idea. He grabbed a scroll and wrote something in it and throw it and got Deidara's attention. He grabbed it and try to figure out what to do.

_'this plan will work.' Zabuza thought as he disappeared._

_"_what the hell is this?" Deidara said to no one in particular, then he decided to put it in his bag. He started to walk down the street until he got to the Diner the girl usually went to. When he got in he already knew where to go because his friends were the ones making most of the commotion in the back of the place.

"I told you I am not Gay!" Sasuke shouted making Itachi go deaf. Kakuzu was near a window with Hidan across from him and Sasuke and Itachi were next to Kakuzu. Naruto and Tobi were next to Hidan.

"yes you are. Also I gave you two a new name." Naruto said pissing Sasuke off even more.

"instead of the Uchiha Brothers.." Tobi started.

"You are now the Gay Brothers!" They both shouted in union, well that was before Itachi and Sasuke tried choking them to death.

"Deidara, help us." Tobi said noticing him coming over.

"Please!" Naruto said trying to loosen Sasuke grasp.

"I'm not stupid." He replied.

"you dumbass idiots don't know when to shut your fucking mouths do ya?" Hidan said laughing.

* * *

Ino was getting ready to do homework when Sakura text her. They started to go back and forth about school and how boring it was. Ino thought it be best if they all got together and bring along Hinata so they can get to know each other better.

" my best idea yet." Ino said sitting on her bed.

"wow if that's your best Idea I'd hate to see the other ones." Akemi said.

"you're a mean cat." Ino said looking at Akemi who was looking out the window. "I have to go, see ya Akemi." Ino said before running downstairs. Akemi secretly followed Ino to the school and saw the girls. She then saw Orochimaru exiting the building with two other people. She knew what would happen if Berra got to him.

"Hey principal Tsunade!" Sakura called out running to them.

"oh hey Sakura. What's up?" Tsunade asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk alone please." Sakura asked.

"if it's about what Shizune said I did it was an accident." she replied.

"oh come on, that's only half the reason." she said.

"fine." Tsunade sighed. "I'll catch up with ya later." Tsunade said while going with Sakura.

"bye Tsunade." Jiraiya called out.

"well I have a few things I still need to do so I'll see you both later as well." Orochimaru said going back in the school. "see ya Jiraiya."

"Later."

"you think she'll ask about the dance?" Ino asked.

"I hope so, with the things the weirdo's came up with, the party will be lame." Temari replied.

"What is the dance again?" Hinata asked.

"it's a fall dance where everyone gets together in the back of the school in the courtyard and everyone has fun and also dance with friends." Tenten replied.

"Yeah it'll just be me and Sas…"

"Don't even finish Ino." Neko said looking at her.

"okay..Tsunade said that if we can get all of the decorations and items then we can re-plan the party." Sakura said. "Naruto always has the worst idea's, So Tsunade doesn't trust him."

"but ya got to give him credit. If it weren't for Naruto we wouldn't have a dance this year." Tenten said.

"yeah that's true." Sakura said.

"come on Hinata we'll show ya around the school while it's empty." Ino said putting an arm around Hinata and walking to the schools entrance.

"Where are you going Ino?" Sakura asked as the girls followed. "your not allowed in without permission."

"yeah but your allowed so you can give us permission. Remember what Tsunade said. As long as we don't destroy the place we can go in." Ino said going in the building. After a few minutes of showing Hinata around the place the girl wanted to leave.

"we have to be here to learn. I don't want to be here for no reason, especially if I cant change my gra.. I'll be right back." Neko said running off.

"hey you cant do that. Hey!" Sakura said getting angry and running off to get neko. "I'll need someone's help."

"We'll go, you stay with Hinata okay Ino." Temari said following sakura. Tenten followed Temari and Ino went with Hinata for a while.

"I'll be back Ino I got to go use the bathroom." Hinata said leaving.

"your friends seem intriguing." Akemi said.

"your not suppose to be here!" Ino yelled.

* * *

Orochimaru was at his desk doing some grading for the students. He was surprise to see Naruto actually do good for once.

_'maybe I should bribe him with ramen more often.' Orochimaru thought._

"You know there's more to your life then this Orochimaru." Zabuza said sitting on a desk in the back looking out the window.

"who are you? What are you doing here?" Orochimaru shouted.

"the name's Zabuza, and I'm here to retrieve you." he calmly said.

"what do you mean?" Orochimaru asked getting up.

_'that brat Sailor Moon is here so now is a good time to see if Berra-sama is right about his powers.'_ Zabuza thought.

"I'll show you." Zabuza said getting up and disappearing and reappearing behind Orochimaru.

"hey what the.." Before Orochimaru could finish Zabuza hit his forehead and Orochimaru fainted.

"this is gonna be good." Zabuza said before disappearing for good.

* * *

"For the last time go home!" Ino shouted at Akemi.

"excuse me but I need to watch you and.."

"I don't care!" Ino yelled. "What if someone see's you!?" As Ino said that a bunch of sharp objects came flying at her. Luckily she tripped and dodged them. When she looked ahead of her she saw Orochimaru staring at her blankly.

"Time to die, Sailor moon." he said before charging at her. She kept dodging him best she could.

"transform sailor moon!" Akemi yelled.

* * *

Hinata was in the bathroom fixing her hair and thinking about what to do when he cousin Neji came over. She was worried because he was never in a good mood since they had to leave there home before. She remembered when they moved away before then. It took three weeks before he started to go back to normal, he had a bit of a problem with leaving his friends. Hinata knew it would be okay because everyone she met reminded her of there friends before. Her thoughts ended when she heard a crash in the halls. When she ran out she was surprise at what she saw. Orochimaru fighting someone. Hinata couldn't figure it out at first but soon realized it was Ino by what she was mumbling.

"oh come on." she yelled in a gloomy tone.

"Die!" Orochimaru said trying to stab her. Ino tripped fell down and Orochimaru was gonna stab her but Hinata grabbed his arm in time. Orochimaru dropped the object and grabbed her neck and jumped back.

"Hinata!" Ino said getting up. Before she could try and get to them all kinds of things were being thrown at her.

"Let-me-go!" Hinata said trying to get out of his grasp. Akemi saw a symbol on Hinata forehead that was of Sailor Mercury. She watched as Hinata kicked Orochimaru with a force that threw him back, then she ran over to Ino.

"Ino are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong with you, beat him already." Akemi said running to them. "he is being possessed by a power that was sealed up. You have to stop him."

"I Know!" Ino yelled. Orochimaru got up and faced her. Ino got up and started to attack him.

"Hinata I want you to do something for me." Akemi told her.

"what?" Hinata replied.

"Take this and yelled Mercury Power Make-up!" Akemi told her as she push a small staff toward her. Hinata nodded and did as she was told.

"Mercury Power Make-up!" As Hinata yelled she started to transform, a rope of water which she whirled around her body as she spinned, forming her outfit with a ripple effect.

"ok now help Sailor moon." Akemi told her.

"Shabon Spray!" Hinata yelled and created a mist, giving her time to knock Orochimaru into a wall. He got up and charged at them again.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Ino yelled with her tiara, throwing it at him. She knocked him into the wall again and bringing him back to normal.

"finaly." Ino said falling to her knees, the falling back onto the floor. They transformed back and Hinata put the item Akemi gave her away.

"now I need to talk to you both." Akemi said.

* * *

Temari and Tenten were trying to catch up with Sakura who was on the third floor still trying to get Neko. Neko had already escaped once and changed her grades in the computer, which sakura left Tenten to change back afterwards, and they kept on chasing her throw the whole school.

"haha cant catch." Neko mocked.

_'give me a break, i need better grades..im failing'_ She thought.

"I give up." Sakura said stopping to catch her breath like Tenten and Temari.

Neko went running downstairs and saw Ino and Hinata walking toward her with a cat. They both looked worn out. After you battle Orochimaru and tried to put him back at his desk so he thinks he was dreaming, you'd be tried to, But with Neko's mind you can get the wrong idea easy.

"Well what were you two doing?" Neko said.

"You Pervert, It's Not Like That! Get Your Mind Of The Pervert Stuff!" Ino shouted making Hinata and Akemi move away.

"So why are you two tired?" Neko asked with a smirk. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"Maybe there tired like US!" Sakura yelled behind Neko, right in her ear.

"yeah! We had to chase you throw half of the second floor and almost the entire third floor." Tenten yelled.

"I need to go home." Ino said. "Later." Ino quickly left with Akemi and ran strait home. After going in the house, they went to Ino's room, but Akemi stopped and looked at Deidara's door.

_'I sense something evil in there, but what?'_ She thought.

"Come on." Ino said grabbing Akemi and going in the room.

* * *

**Kosue: alright i have this chapter up and now i'm working on the third one...**


	3. Episode 3: Tuxedo Mask's Identity

****

Kosue: I have decided to make about 50 chapters...and through out the whole thing im gonna mix in things from all of the Sailor moon arks. I already have a good idea of who will be who and whats gonna happen so yeah. Its not going to be exacly like sailor moon but i'll make it similar the best i can. please review..

Sailor Moon: Naruto Style

Ino was sleeping peacefully in her bed until a huge crash woke her up. Sakura broke down her door to get into Ino's room. She was wearing a white top with a black skirt she bought a month ago.

"uhh Ino, Sakura's here." Deidara said with a scared/surprised look.

"yeah I see that." she said trying to get up.

"It's Saturday Ino and it was your idea to get up early and go to the mall so hurry up." sakura said before going downstairs.

"she scares me sometimes." Deidara said before heading to his room.

'_damn it, why do I have to open my big mouth?' Ino thought as she got out of bed._

Sakura went downstairs and sat on the couch and made herself comfortable. Akemi saw her and hopped on her lap and laid down and Sakura started to pet her.'I wonder if Berra will make Zabuza poses Orochimaru again. If so we are in danger.'

Akemi thought while looking up at Sakura who was waiting for Ino.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Sakura said getting frustrated.

"Your scary you know that?" Deidara said coming into the living room.

"yeah I know. Did you know your just like another stupid Naruto?" Sakura replied smiling.

"why you little.." Before Deidara could finish Ino came downstairs.

"okay Sakura lets go." Ino said. She decided to wear the same thing as Sakura.

"Copy cat." Sakura told her as they walked outside.

"when did I say we were going to the mall?" Ino asked.

"about five days ago duh." Sakura replied.

"I just had to open my big mouth." Ino said. "well if we don't get there early then we wont get the good stuff."

"Ino, why is your cat following us?" Sakura asked looking beside them.

"huh? I don't know, she's suppose to be home." Ino said clenching her fist.

"okayyy. Moving on, has Neko talk since yesterday." Sakura asked.

"No, she's probably still depress about things lately." ino said.

"She's done good in school but why hasn't she been hanging around with us as much?" sakura wondered.

"Who knows, she's always been weird." Ino said. They talked about it til they got to the mall and started to look around and found the others. It took a while but Sakura noticed Akemi was gone.

"Ino were did your cat go?!" sakura shouted.

"hopefully back home." Ino said not concerned.

"Lets go back to your place Ino. We all have problems back home ya know." tenten said.

"Like what?" ino asked.

"I have to deal with being alone have the time and only having Neko to hang around with cause she lives next to me, Temari's brothers are coming and she doesn't feel like helping her dad, Hinata's cousin has arrived and apparently she doesn't like the way he acts and Sakura has nothing better to do." She replied.

"okay fine." ino gave up easily and they all went back to her place instead of shopping, which is what she wanted to do mostly. If she didn't say yes the whole day they would be asking just to annoy her.

"No I didn't." Ino said walking in the house.

"yes you did. You total made that guy trip." Sakura argued.

"it was an accident." ino said noticing Deidara and his friends in the living room.

"what are you doing here?" Deidara said in an annoyed tone.

"We wanted to talk here. Now leave to your room and let us watch TV in peace." ino demanded.

"I don't…" He stopped when he saw Ino and Sakura giving him an evil look so he decided it would be best to go in his room. "come on guys." he said going upstairs.

"what a dumbass, he listens to a little girl. Fuckin pansy ass idiot." Hidan said following the others, except Itachi who went in the kitchen. Ino saw Akemi going in there as well and decided to see what was going on. She went by the kitchen door and listen while the other girls started flipping through the channels.

"Tuxedo Mask, I know it's hard for you but you cant go back to your mothers. What ever differences you and your father have you have to deal with it. The Sailor Scouts need you now." Akemi said on the counter while Itachi was leaning on the sink.

"I know Akemi, but its going to be difficult." Itachi said.

"So your Tuxedo Mask huh, interesting. Can you do me a favor then?" Ino said walking in

"If it has anything to do with Sasuke, No." Itachi said.

"aw man." Ino pouted.

"Does this mean Neji is a mean ass?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"w-well I guess you can say that." she replied.

"Cant wait to meet him." Tenten said sarcastically.

"hey Ino Where ya go?!" Temari yelled into the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ino called.

"Is it just me or does Ino seem a bit different lately?" Temari asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata said knowing exactly what she meant.

"She doesn't seem to be the same the last few days." She replied.

"Yeah I noticed too but it could just be because of school. It just started after all." Sakura said.

"Tenten and the dance is soon and you know how weird she gets before it." Tenten added.

"eh I guess that could be it." Temari said.

"Sorry I had to do something." Ino said sitting down.

Orochimaru was in his home review the work he had to do when he heard something come from the backyard. He went out back and there wasn't anything there, or so he thought.

"Hey Orochimaru." Zabuza called to him from the roof top.

"you again." Orochimaru yelled turning to him.

"so the other sailor scout stopped ya huh? Well I guess I can fix that." Zabuza said jumping down and walking to Orochimaru.

"don't you get any closer!" Orochimaru yelled but Zabuza had knocked him out.

****

To Be Continued…


	4. Episode 4: Sailor Mars To The Rescue

**Kosue: Okay, i updated as soon as i could, im still working on 'The Boy Of Her Dreams' and finishing 'To Get Home'.. please review..**

**_Sailor Moon: Naruto Style_**

The next day Ino had gotten up and had to get dressed quickly because she had to talk to Hinata and Itachi. The only reason she had to is because of Akemi. Ino yawned as she through her nightgown in the dirty cloths basket. It was suppose to be a hot day so she wore a white tank top with white shorts with flowers on the pockets. She went in the halls and slammed her fist into Deidara's door to wake him which she knew he was awake now because one she heard him fall out of the bed and two he yelled _'Fucking Ino'_ and she ran downstairs quickly. Luckily her father has an early job he goes to so she makes as much noise as possible to wake Deidara.

"now time to go out." Ino sighed.

"Not without me." Akemi said coming out of the kitchen.

"Do you always have to follow me." She replied.

"yes, in case something happens." And with that Ino picked up Akemi and left. Akemi stay hanging on Ino shoulder because Ino refused to carry her the whole way. After Ino got to the park she saw Hinata by the swings.

"Hey Hinata." Ino said.

"Oh hey Ino." Hinata smiled. "What did you want me for?"

"Akemi told me to tell you to come here because of something and blah, blah, blah." She rambled.

"Excuse me, you never listen to me do you?" Akemi asked jumping down.

"I was watching TV with everyone and you were whispering in my ear and all I heard you say was 'have Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury meet us at the park.' " Ino said.

"What?!" Akemi said angrily. "You didn't hear what I said besides that?"

"Nooo." Ino said looking away.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked when he showed up. Ino was going to say something but she suddenly felt like something was wrong. Akemi started to talk and introduce Hinata to Itachi as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury but all Ino could do is look towards the direction the school would be in. She didn't know what the feeling was but she knew something was defiantly wrong.

* * *

The next day Ino got up early for school and caught up with Hinata when she got there, since Hinata was always early. The made there way to home room, with Orochimaru, and noticed he wasn't there. Everyone else started showing up and talking and didn't care that he wasn't there. Ino found this very strange.

"Hey Hinata?" Ino asked.

"yes Ino." Hinata replied looking at her.

"Doesn't it seem strange that Orochimaru isn't here?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but he hasn't come to the school yet and that's not like him right?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, he is always here before principle Tsunade and anyone else." Ino said looking at the door. '_I wonder if Zabuza has anything to do with this..'_

"what if he got possessed again?" Hinata asked nervous of what would happen.

"You and I have the same idea." The bell rang and they were gone. Around lunch Ino and Hinata split up to find more clues see if there suspicions are correct. Hinata was walking down a hallway when she spotted Kurenai and Anko.

"Ms. Kurenai, can I ask you something?" Hinata said walking up to them.

"sorry Hinata but I need to get going, I'm going to be late because of someone." Kurenai said looking at Anko, who looked away from her.

"why you blaming me?" Anko said.

"You act like your husband sometimes." Kurenai said as Anko just shrugged.

"Mrs. Anko, Ms. Kurenai have either of you seen Orochimaru?" Hinata asked them.

"No I haven't, sorry." Kurenai said.

"Neither have I, he was suppose to meet me, Jiraiya and Konan for lunch yesterday but didn't show up. It's not like him at all." Anko told her.

"well okay then. See ya." Hinata said running off while Kurenai and Anko continued on there way.

* * *

Ino was walking down the halls and went to the third floor, since Hinata check he first and they both would check the second, and still didn't find anything. It was Ino he was targeting so surly by now he would try to do something if he was possessed so she figured they were wrong and he was sick or something. She soon found out that he wasn't because she heard someone scream outside. She looked out one of the hall windows and saw Orochimaru in the courtyard trying to hurt Kiba. Ino quickly ran outside to stop him. When she got out there Kiba had passed out with Akamaru trying to protect him.

"Hey Orochimaru!" she yelled and got his attention. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Ino started to transform into Sailor Moon, her hair first became pigtails and then ribbons swirled around her upper body and created her first part of the outfit. Next ribbons span around her arms and hands, creating gloves. Then ribbons created her boots. Finaly her skirt was attached and her tiara appeared. Orochimaru smirked and with his arm raised to her, shot some kind of beam at her, luckily for Ino she is a scaredy cat and dodged.

"hey that was so unfair." She said.

"Everything is unfair." He said. Orochimaru created a knife and ran toward her and stated swinging it at her, she dodged but he slashed her arm.

"Mercury Power Make-Up!" Hinata yelled coming outside. A rope of water whirls around her body as she spins, forming her outfit with a

rippled effect.

"Shabon Spray!" she yelled causing a mist. Orochimaru looked around but couldn't find them.

"Hey over here!" Ino screamed behind him and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back a little bit.

"Nice little trick, but…" He through the knife at Ino and created more, throwing them Ino could hardly dodged them and ran. Hinata got hit a few times but it wasn't to bad.

"This isn't good." Akemi said looking around the corner. She saw Orochimaru in the morning and followed him around. "So Zabuza got to him..huh?" She saw Sakura coming out of the building.

"What the hell." she mumbled to herself. The mist cleared up and she saw Orochimaru chasing Ino to hurt her.

"Help me Hinata!" Ino yelled running as fast as she could to get away from the scary teacher.

"Hinata?" Sakura looked over and saw her.

"Sakura take this." Akemi said coming up to her placing a staff to her. "yelled Mars Power Make-Up. Hurry and help them."

"okay? Mars Power Make-Up!" A ring of fire circled her body as she span, forming her outfit in a flash of light.

"use Fire Soul and help Sailor Moon, who is being a baby right now." Akemi said looking at Ino running around screaming like a little girl.

"right, Fire Soul!" Sakura yelled creating flames and stopping Orochimaru with it. He glanced over at her and smirked.

"Well Sailor Scouts, I will see ya around" he said before disappearing.

"he cant do that, can he?" Ino asked Akemi.

"I'm afraid so. It looks as if he has regained his memory and now is going to Ganya." Akemi said.

"wow I never thought you'd be a sailor scout." Ino told Sakura.

"well now that your all together we have to find a few more." Akemi said as the bell rang. Akamaru went up to Ino and sniffed her and growled knowing who she was, her and Kiba hated each other so Akamaru also doesn't like Ino so much.

"Akamaru please don't tell anyone." Ino said. "Especially Kiba" They all knew somehow Kiba could understand Akamaru. The dog just nodded and growled.

Kiba came to and saw Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury. They told him goodbye and ran off quickly before he could see them fully. The girls went back to there classes and came up with an excuse for there injuries. Hinata's was she fell in some bushes and Ino's was she cut herself running out of a bathroom. It was believable enough to actually work. After the day was over Ino went home and strait to bed, not doing any homework.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Episode 5: Zombie Mall

**_Sailor Moon: Naruto Style_**

Ino woke up in the middle of the night and did her homework while she still felt like it. Akemi had gone to sleep so when Ino finished her homework she called Sakura, then Hinata and had a three-way call.

_"Ino what do you want?" Sakura asked, obviously tired._

_"Yeah, it's 1:00am in the morning." __Hinata said._

"I know but don't you think it's a little strange that Orochimaru is suddenly gone and seemed like we couldn't get him back?" Ino asked.

_"Yeah it does. When he attacked us the first time we had difficulty and now we have more problems.", __Hinata said._

_"Hold up, he attacked you before?" S__akura asked._

_"_Yup, when Neko changed her grade and you all chased her me and Hinata fought him, that's when we found out she was Sailor Mercury." _Ino told her._

_"So what do we do about Kiba? He saw us but in a way I don't think he was fully conscious." __Hinata asked._

_"I don't think you need to worry about that, I over heard him talking to a few friends and he told them what happen but they didn't believe him." __Sakura said._

_"_That's a relief." Ino said.

_"That's not the best part, He said Akamaru told him about Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars and Kiba told Sasuke and Naruto he thought Sailor Moon was the best looking." __Sakura said trying not to laugh._

"What?!" Ino yelled waking Akemi up_._

_"_Oh dear kami girl, what is your problem?" Akemi said in a frustrated tone.

"Sailor Moon." Ino replied simply.

_"Good night Ino." Sakura said in a teasing tone._

"Shut up." Ino replied.

"_Good night Hinata."__Sakura said._

_"Good night Sakura, Ino." And the three hung up._

* * *

When Ino woke up she felt better then she had in weeks. She quickly got her cloths on and ran out her bedroom door, but of course she couldn't resist and banged on Deidara's door once again making him fall out of bed. Although if it wasn't for Ino he would never show up for class. Ino went downstairs and grabbed an apple, put it in her mouth and running out the door, but not before Akemi ran out it quickly.

"You stay." Ino said.

"No." Akemi replied walking by her side.

"Please for once, I can't risk anyone seeing you." Ino said not paying attention, tripped, and fell face first. "Oww"

"Your not suppose to fall on your face Ino." Tenten said walking up behind her with Temari.

"Very funny." She said getting up.

"Come on Ino we got to get to school, there's a new teacher today taking over for Orochimaru." Tenten said as her and Temari put an arm over Ino and dragged her to school. Ino immediately put her things away and ran into class. About 15 minutes before class end the door opened and someone walked in.

"Oh my kami, that's Kakashi." Sakura said.

"I thought he worked for the Uchiha Police Department." Ino said.

"So did I. I guess now he's a teacher." Sakura said, Ino started laughing to herself. "What's so funny?"

"Now Mrs. Anko has to deal with him here too." Ino said.

"Oh yeah, she always bitched about his stupidity during class when he did something wrong. I can't wait to see what happened now." Sakura said laughing a bit.

"Sorry I'm late but it really wasn't my fault you see…" before he could finish the bell rang.

* * *

The girls finished there classes and headed to the mall. Akemi followed but noticed that a man with black pants and a regular top with orange tinted goggles were following them. They went in, looked around, and found Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konan, Anko and Pein all sitting at the malls McDonalds have lunch. Of course, Sakura drags the girls over to see them. Akemi hide so they wouldn't see her and saw the strange man with a headset talking to someone on the other end.

"Come in Scarecrow, can you hear me?" he said.

_"Oh for the love of Kami, Obito stop with the nicknames."She heard the other say_.

"Oh lighten up Kakashi." Obito said in a cheerful voice.

"_Do you see them?"Kakashi said in a distressed tone._

"Yes I see them, and I see your wife, Tsunade, Pein…"

"_Obito now is not the time to be funny!"Kakashi shouted in a mean voice._

"Okay okay already. Now what?" He said. Akemi just shook her head at how stupid he was. She saw Ino run away for some reason and sensed something. She ran and saw Ino coming out a bathroom transformed.

"What are you doing?" Akemi said nervous voice.

"Zabuza." Ino said looking in the direction where the exit was. Zabuza smirked and threw something in the air and it exploded and the next thing they knew everyone was knocked out by some sort of sleeping gas but the thing is, they all got up and looked like they faced Ino.

"Crap." She said before the people started to attack.

"Make sure you don't hurt them." Akemi told her.

"I'll try." Sailor moon retorted trying to dodged there attacks_._

_'This is not going to work.'_Akemi thought as Hinata and Sakura attacked Ino. '_Great and her only help is possessed as well.'_ Then Akemi noticed a few weren't possessed and ran to them.

* * *

Ino dodged what could have been a fatal blow from Sakura and tripped because of Hinata. She rolled over as they tried to hit her, she quickly got to her feet and ran to the escalator and went running up it as people followed her. Before she reached the top Sakura had jumped to the top and the only way Ino could escape was to either jump down, which is stupid or try and jump to the railing. She then ran quickly jump from the side and landed but almost fell off. After getting her balance back she ran to a hallway and made a turn and into a store. Since Zabuza had no idea where she could be to send his little zombies, who use to be her friends, he would have to come find her himself. After they were gone she made a run for it, until Zabuza was right in front of her.

"damn it." Ino said.

"You think your smart, but you cant escape me." He said taking his katana and swinging hitting Ino and making her fly backwards. She ran quickly before but she saw Jiraiya and Pein blocking her way.

"Oh come on already." Ino sighed to herself before dodging rapid punches coming from Pein and Jiraiya.

* * *

-

"You two know what to do right?" Akemi told two people who nodded, jumped out and surprised Zabuza from behind.

"Jupiter Power Make-up." Tenten yelled.

"Venus Power Make-up." Temari other said.

First Tenten had electric charges forming an atom path that encircles her body and transformed into Sailor Jupiter, next Temari's hair was let down and a ribbon of stars that she whipped around to form her outfit and transformed into Sailor Venus.

"not more Sailor brats." Zabuza said.

"Now girls." Akemi said.

"Crescent Beam!" Temari shouted creating a beam and separating Sailor moon from Jiraiya and Pein.

"My Guardian, Jupiter. Brew a Storm! Call the Clouds! Bring down the lightning." Tenten started to call as a small lighting rod extended from her tiara and created lightning. "Supreme Thunder!" Tenten shouted hitting Zabuza who tried to dodged.

"why you little.." He started attacking them when the people started to come back to normal. Hinata and Sakura caught on fast as of what was happening and transformed.

"Mercury Power Make-up!" Hinata shouted.

"Mars Power Make-Up!" Sakura Shouted. A Rope of water whirled around Hinata's body as a ring of fire swirled around Sakura's body, creating there outfits.

"Fire Soul!" Sakura shouted hitting Zabuza with a fire attack before he was able to hit Tenten.

_'damn it, this isn't going as planned_.' Zabuza thought before disappearing. Everyone returned to normal and the sailor scouts were seen but they didn't notice. Jiraiya looked at them and an idea popped in his head.

"I could use them as my research." Something that wasn't very surprising. Pein looked over at Jiraiya and shook his head an looked back at the sailor scouts.

_'I don't know him.'_ Pein kept thinking to himself.

"What happened?" "Where are we?" "why are we here?" People kept asking and noticed the sailor scouts as well.

"I had no idea that you two would end up as sailor scouts." Ino said excitingly to Tenten and Temari.

"gee I wonder how she could have missed it." Sakura said making Hinata giggle.

"huh?" Ino said.

"uhh hello if me and Hinata were sailor scouts didn't you have any idea they would have been too.?" Sakura said.

"Don't go there." Akemi said.

"I told you!" Kiba shouted pointing at them. Naruto and Sasuke looked at them then at each other.

"I didn't think he was serious." naruto told Sasuke in a funny tone.

"yeah I just thought it was one of his fantasies again." Sasuke replied as Kiba looked away in embarrassment.

"Anyway I told you they were cute." He said making the girls jaws drop and Ino's eyebrows twitch.

"like I said before i think Sailor Moon is the cutest." Kiba whispered to them.

"nah.." Naruto said walking up to Sailor Mercury, Hinata. "I think she's the cutest." He said grabbing her hands and making Hinata blush deep red.

"Naruto you have issues." Sasuke said sounding a bit superior. "The cutest is right here." Sasuke said walking over to Sakura and doing the same thing as naruto. Sakura looked at Ino with a big smile on her face in victory.

"I hate her." Ino mumbled.

* * *

From around the corner, Itachi had watched the whole thing just to see how well they would do, and only helping when needed.

"foolish little otouto." Itachi said shaking his head. "just as i thought you were better then them you act just as stupid. Amusing but stupid." he said.

'_well done sailor scouts.'_ he thought before leaving.

* * *

Later, Ino got home and went strait to her room and did her homework. Akemi had fallen asleep and Ion kept thinking about what happen. She cant believe Kiba, the one she hates, likes Sailor Moon, Sasuke, the one she actually likes, Likes Sakura, and Naruto, the Idiot, Likes Hinata. She sighed and went to bed.

In the morning she got up and got ready and went to school and like before Kakashi was late. It was about 5 minutes before class ened that he actualy arrived. The bell rang and Before they all left he stopped the girls.

"I have something concerning yesterday's incident at the mall. You all were there right?" Kakashi said behind his desk. The girls looked at each other.

"yeah." Ino said a bit worry in her voice.

"no need to be worried, Sailor Moon."

* * *

**Kosue: Well im done with that chap..now all i have to do is figure out what to do next. Since Tobi is Madara i decided to put obito in it..To make kakashi's life a little bit more fun... reveiw are also loved...alot...like a whole lot...**


	6. Episode 6: Missing Kids

****

Kosue: BTW in earlier chapters I changed my OC's name to Berra because I decided to put Ganya as someone in the book I'm writing.

**_Sailor Moon: Naruto Style_**

"Berra-sama, I think we should have some changes around here and actually get rid of those pests." a girls voice called from the shadows.

"What do you think we should do then?" Berra chuckled.

"perhaps we can lure the scouts out and kill them now, I mean there are already five of them." The voice replied.

"true, but I have a feeling this Sailor moon just might be able to find who we are looking for." Berra said.

"hmmmm maybe now would be a good time to send out, Haku?" the voice suggested.

"brilliant idea, Neko." Berra said as Neko walked away to get Haku.

* * *

"What do you mean sailor moon?" Ino said as the girls stood there shocked.

"Don't play stupid, I had my friend Obito spy on you, he even video taped you all." Kakashi said.

"uhhhh what, how, why?" Ino tried to say.

"No need to panic, I'm still a detective undercover looking for information about missing kids as of late." Kakashi said. "I suspected you when I saw you fighting some guy named Zabuza in an alley."

"I heard that some kids started going missing, they left for school but never made it." Sakura said.

"well I figure going to the school to investigate would be best, I could have had Anko do it but things like this I have to do myself." Kakashi said.

"what does it have to do with us again?" Ino asked.

"since you are the sailor scouts I thought I could use your help." He replied.

"your not going to black-mail us if we say no are you?" Ino asked.

"no, I just need proof that I was right so I had Obito do it." Kakashi said. "he'll do anything I say as long as I embarrass myself. Hey I'm use to doing it because of Itachi and his pranks."

"so how exactly do we figure out was is going on?" Hinata asked.

"there is a pattern, it seems to do with kids who live every other block away and then repeats itself from the beginning." Kakashi started. "so far a total of fifth teen kids are missing but I know exactly who is going to be targeted next. It's going to be someone from the Hyuuga residents." Hinata gasped.

"So it will be either Hinata or Hanabi, I think it might be that Zabuza guy because we have found some things left behind so be careful." Kakashi finished.

"but then if its him he knows who I am, he might go after Hanabi." Hinata said.

"just be sure to stay on your guard, because after that its your house Ino." Kakashi finished as the bell rang for them to get to there next class.

They all went through the day worrying what would happen next. They filled in Temari and Tenten who said that Neko had gone missing. After school the decided to go to Temari's and figure things out.

"okay so if we have a plan ready you think we can actually stop what is going on?" Temari said opening the door to her house.

"yes oh and find the moon princess." Ino said as they all walked in.

"Temari we need you to.."

"No" Temari said cutting off Gaara and walking to the stairs.

"but you have to.."

"No." She said ignoring him.

"bitchy, bitchy, bitchy." Kankuro whispered to Gaara as he walked past him.

* * *

"Why are you like that to them?" Tenten asked.

"it's fun since I'm the oldest." Temari said with a smile as they went in the room and all sat down.

"So what should we do about this?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe we could set a trap, tomorrow I can leave Hanabi alone so we can get to school but also we can spy on her." Hinata suggested.

"it does sound good, plus Zabuza and Orochimaru already know who we are so they wouldn't go after us. Not to mention we are always together." Ino replied.

"What if they figure out what we are doing?" Tenten told them.

"you have a point there. If we are found out then he might try something else." sakura said.

"but I wonder.." Ino started while going to the window and looking outside. "what would they want with the missing kids?"

"What?" sakura replied.

"Why would they take them? There is not a reason for it, plus how do we know the evidence Kakashi says the cops found is actually from Zabuza. Plus it could be a trap too." Ino said.

"wow when you actually think you think too much." Temari said.

* * *

Kakashi and Anko walked down the streets to the Police Station and went in. They walked through the halls and went into a room where there were people working at desks and typing on computers, Kakashi walked over to a girl at a desk.

"Hey Rin. Where's Obito?" He asked casually.

"I think he is in Fugaku's office." She replied not even looking up from the computer and continued typing.

"oh ok, you think I can go in?" He asked.

"of course. In concerns the case your work on." she said. Kakashi walked away to the office and Anko walked up to rin.

"Hey Rin, what you been to lately? We have seen you in a week or more." Anko said sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Oh just been busy. With the kidnappings and all." She said looking at Anko.

"Well next time you have free time call me. We can hang with the others." Anko told her.

"yeah maybe." Rin replied. "there is also looking into the sailor scouts."

"yeah I actually saw them, they look a little familiar." Anko said.

* * *

By night the girls had set up a trap, they told Hanabi the truth and she agreed to help. Akemi gave Hinata a small devise to hide in Hanabi's locket necklace so they can track her. In the morning Hinata parted with Hanabi and met with the girls in an alley. As Hanabi walked to school she felt weird as if she was being drawn to something and went in another direction. Hinata and the girls followed and was led to an abandoned office building. They lost track of Hanabi but when they looked around they found the broken locket.

"Where is she?" Hinata said worried.

"I don't know but I have a scent." Akemi said. "it's a different scent then anyone I smelt before."

"I think we should split up." Ino suggested.

"Hinata, you suppose to be going to school!" A voice yelled from behind scaring them.

"Neji." Hinata said turning around.

"Why are you here?" He snapped at her.

"Hanabi is.."

"What are you doing here?" Ino interrupted.

"It's none of your business!" Neji retorted.

"Listen Neji we don't have time for this." Hinata told him.

"We'll you better make time." He said.

"Look Jackass Hanabi is missing and we have to find her!" Tenten yelled at him, making Neji just stared at her.

"How is she missing?" he said.

"We cant explain Neji please go we'll find her." Hinata said.

"Let me help, I don't feel like getting yelled at for not watching her or you." Neji told her. Suddenly a crash came from the upper level. They girls ran up there except Hinata who stayed behind to make sure Neji didn't follow the others.

The girls ran up the stairs quickly and saw Hanabi knocked out with someone who's back was turned to them. The person turned around and at first they thought it was a girl but in a way they could certainly tell it was a boy.

"What are you doing with her and who are you?" Ino shouted.

"My name is Haku, and I was sent here to retrieve this girl." He said.

"You have a lot of nerve, Where are the other missing kids?" Ino shouted again.

"It is none of your business." Haku said.

"well I guess we will just have to force you to talk then." Tenten said.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

"Venus Power Make-Up!"

First Ino had her hair put up in two buns with her hair hanging down, next rings of fire circled Sakura's body as she spins, forming her outfit in a flash of light, then electric charges forming an atom path which encircles Tenten's body creating her outfit, after a ribbon of stars which Temari's whips around to form her outfit, finaly Ino had ribbons spin around her body, hands and feet forming most of her outfit, her skirt appeared and her tiara did as well.

"So you dare face me?" Haku said.

"Take this!" Ino shouted charging to him.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku said in a whisper and disappeared into a mirror made of ice. They started popping up everywhere. It surrounded all the girls and inside them was copies of Haku.

"Now what are you going to do Sailor Moon." Haku's voice echoed as Hanabi's body vanished in a flash of light.

"Oh no Hanabi." Tenten said in a worried voice.

"Be more concerned about yourselves Sailor Scouts." Haku said.


	7. Episode 7: The Story

**Kosue: I kno this is a short chapter but im using this time to figure out how to put the next few sailor scouts in. enjoy.**

_**Sailor Moon: Naruto Style**_

Ino looked around to see if she could find the real Haku but they all did the same thing and looked the same. Haku created Ice Needles and fired them at the scouts, Sakura was able to dodged most of them but Tenten was able to dodged almost all with only a few cuts here and there, Temari hadn't dodged in time and was badly injured along with Ino. They went hit that bad but bad enough to where attacking would hurt.

"Like I said before you should be worrying about yourselves." Haku's voice echoed.

"Let's see if you can stop this." Sakura started. "Fire Soul!" Sakura fired the fire beam but it didn't do anything.

"wait I thought fire melted Ice" Ino said.

"It does." sakura said confused.

"My ice cannot be melted." He said.

"damn now what?" Tenten said.

"how are we going to stop him if Sakura's Fire can't penetrate his ice." Temari said.

"We lure him out." Ino replied.

"Do your best." Haku said sounding like he was mocking them.

"distract him with your attacks." Ino told them.

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"My Guardian, Jupiter. Brew a Storm! Call the Clouds! Bring down the lightning. Supreme Thunder!" As the scouts started to distract Haku with there attacks, Ino used her brilliant Idea.

"Moon Tiara Action." Ino's moon tiara went through the ice mirror but only the one. She kept using it until got bored. "this just isn't working."

"Haku. Time to go." Zabuza's voice said coming from the entrance.

"Yes, Zabuza." he replied as he went out of the mirrors and next to Zabuza.

"try again sailor brats." And they were gone, disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Hinata was able to get to school with Neji to make sure nothing happened. All she could do is think about Hanabi. The others apologized for not being able to stop them from taking her at lunch.

"Hinata, we tried but Haku was to strong." Tenten said in a low sad tone.

"I know you all tried. But I will be the one to stop them." Hinata sadly said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Hey guys, Neji said that someone else was kidnapped. Is it true?" Naruto said running up to them.

"Yeah it was Hinata's sister." Sakura said.

"Are you okay?" He asked Hinata.

"I-I'll be fine." she said trying not to cry. She and Hanabi were close, and she didn't want her to be taken be them.

"Lunch is almost over lets get out of here." Temari said as they all started to get up and go to there next class.

"huh…they look even more familiar for some reason." naruto said to himself. Sasuke came up and slapped Naruto over the head and walked away. "What was that for, hey are you listening to me Teme?" He shouted.

* * *

Ino started to walk home and think of a way to stop Zabuza, Orochimaru and apparently Haku. When she got home she went stair to her room, ignoring the shouting Deidara. She laid back on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Akemi, tell me more about the moon princess." Ino said suddenly.

"well it's a long story but I will do the best I can. Long ago, about 1000 years back, the Moon Kingdom was once the happiest place in the universe, part of a peaceful alliance of planets known as the Silver Millennium. The moon was ruled by a fair and loving ruler named Queen Serenity who made the moon a peaceful place to live. She also had an only daughter, Serena, who was raised by Queen Serenity to follow in her footsteps and rule the Moon Kingdom one day. One fateful day, Queen Berra led the Negaverse, an evil parallel dimension to destroy the moon kingdom and take over. Princesses from neighboring planets helped to fend off the attack but it was no use. The Negaverse attack was too strong, and the moon was destroyed. Risking her own life to save Serena's, Queen Serenity drove the Negaverse back to their own dimension using the power of the Empyrean Silver Crystal. Using the last of her strength, she sent Serena and everyone who lived on the moon 1000 years into the future on Earth." Akemi said.

"I think I get it. So why would Berra want the moon princess?" Ino asked.

"Probably to kill her to make sure nothing can stop Berra." Akemi told her.

"well I will make sure they cant hurt anyone else, after we get Hanabi and the missing kids." Ino said.


	8. Episode 8: Sailor Saturn?

**_Sailor Moon: Naruto Style_**

For some reason Kakashi wasn't at school so they couldn't tell him what happen but he was defiantly going to be there the next day. The girls figured he had police work to do. In the morning, Ino ran to school in a hurry because she woke up late. If she got there before the second class she actually had a chance. With Kakashi as the first hour everyone had a chance of making it to school. She went threw the front door and to her locker and put everything away. She then ran to class and before she went in she saw Kakashi walking down the hall whistling and reading his book. Ino just shook her head and walked in class and to the girls.

"Where were you Ino?" Hinata asked.

"I sleep in by accident." She said.

"Does that mean you didn't wake.." sakura started as Kakashi walked in.

"oops I forgot to wake Deidara. Oh well." Ino said as if she didn't care.

"your so nice." sakura said sarcastically.

"I know." Ino said with a smile. The bell rang and everyone went to there next class. Before the girls could leave Kakashi stopped them.

"Did you find out what happen?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hanabi was possessed or something and lured into a weird building. Then some guy named Haku kidnapped her." Sakura started.

"Then he used something called Crystal Ice Mirrors and went into these ice mirror things. We couldn't even attack him." Ino finished.

"So it was Haku?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Hanabi's body disappeared and in the end Haku went with Zabuza." Hinata said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry we got your sister into this Hinata." Kakashi said. "Now I know that you three are the only ones who can stop them, I have to report this to Fugaku."

"You cant do that." Ino said as the bell rang.

"don't worry. I'll just tell him I talk to the sailor scouts in private. I wont say anything about school or Hanabi being a sister to one of them." He said. "Now go to your next class before the second bell rings."

Temari and Tenten met up with the three in there next class, Which was English with Kurenai. Tenten looked out the window, being bored, and thought about her next class, which was going to be hard. Ino was drawing on a piece of paper, and folding it. Sakura and Hinata were actually paying attention and Temari kept on thinking about random stuff like 'If a book about failures doesn't sell, is it a success?' , 'If work is so terrific, why do they have to pay you to do it?' or 'Why aren't there seat belts in buses and taxicabs?'. She has to much time to think. They all met up in last class which was with Orochimaru, so now it was with Kakashi but since Tsunade found out he didn't teach them anything she hired a new teacher for that class. Kakuzu was the only other teacher which made the girls wish they had Orochimaru back. Through out class not only did he teach them things, he made them study it. They had to stand up and when he asked someone a question they had to give the right answer and be able to sit or they had to stand and give him five bucks. Ino and Temari went broke, Temari only went broke because she kept talking back so she wished she would get detention instead of losing money.

"oh Kami I wish we had Orochimaru back." Ino said leaving the school.

"me too." Temari whined. "now I don't have any money to go shopping. Oh crap I sound Ino."

"Hey that's offensive you know." Ino said.

"At least Hinata, Tenten and I actually pay attention and didn't have to pay anything. Well Tenten got nervous once and lost a few bucks but still that shouldn't count." Sakura said.

"Hey the guy was right there in my face and he scared the crap out of me." Tenten said.

"so what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"not sure but I'm going home." Ino replied.

"alright see ya!" Sakura shouted as Ino left waving to them.

Ino ran home as fast as she could and went upstairs and fell on the bed, tired as can be. She fell asleep and when she awoke she went downstairs and looked around, not seeing Deidara or Akemi. She went to his room and he wasn't there. There was however something written on the table, it look smudged but that only gave it away even more that Akemi wrote it.

**'Sailor Moon,**

**Your brother is acting strange so I am following him. As soon as you get this please come looking for us. You went to sleep so fast i didn't get the chance talk to you. Go to the School, I have a feeling he is going there and contact the other sailor scouts.**

**Akemi.'**

_'Now the cat is really acting weird __'_ Ino thought as she grabbed her bag and did as Akemi instructed. She went to the school and didn't see anyone. She then started walking around to see if she could find a clue as too where the cat was, until she heard a scream. She ran around an found Orochimaru attacking Tsunade. Thinking fast she quickly text to the other girls telling them to meet her at the school. Luckily she had a fast hand and was done quick enough to transform.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" First her hair went up in two pig tails. Next ribbons formed around her body creating the first part of the outfit. Then the went around her arms for gloves and feet for the boots. After her skirt appeared. Finaly her Tiara had appeared and she was transformed.

"Hey Oroweirdo!" Ino shouted getting his attention.

"Well well sailor moon." He chuckled. He grabbed Tsunade by the shirt and lifted her up in the air and through her against the wall knocking her out to get her out of the way. Ino took the chance to use her Tiara even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Go!" Someone shouted from beyond and a Crystal Ice Mirror blocked the attack long enough for Orochimaru to get away. Looking up on top of the building, Ino saw Zabuza. Suddenly Crystal Ice Mirrors started popping up everywhere and Haku appeared.

"Damn it." Ino said in a squeaky and miserable tone. Orochimaru jumped away and grabbed Tsunade and tried to leave. Ino tried to get to him but Haku attacked.

"Acupuncture." Haku through ice needles stunning Ino. She couldn't move and fell to the ground. The ice needles struck certain spots that stopped Ino from doing anything at all, Ino looked up at Haku and saw Zabuza come beside him after Haku got out of the Ice Mirror.

"You bastards." Ino barely said.

"Finish her off Haku, I'm going to Orochimaru." Zabuza said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I am truly sorry about this." Haku said as he raised his hand and Ice Needles started to form and then started to fly at Ino. Before they hit Ino, a figure in the shadows wearing a darker blue Sailor Scout uniform holding a spear attacked by throwing the spear at Haku making him dodge and the Ice Needles stop because Haku lost his concentration.

"Who's there?" Haku asked very quickly.

"I am Sailor Saturn." The voice said still hiding her face in the shadows.

"You really messed up now." Haku said as he created Ice Mirrors around her and went into them.

"Sailor Moon, go get our Sailor Uranus back and I'll deal with this one." Sailor Saturn said.

"Sailor Uranus?" Ino asked.

"Just go."

"Hai." Ino quickly ran off and left Sailor Saturn and Haku alone.

"You'll need all the help you can get." Haku said.

"I could say the same." Sailor Saturn said as she jolted off and got back into the shadows with her spear.

"You are Sailor Saturn?" Haku said surprised.

* * *

Ino ran and saw Sakura and Hinata already on there way transformed. Akemi ran to Ino before the other girls and had all of them following her without a word said. Soon the were at the small forest in the back of the school and saw Orochimaru with Tsunade's body on the ground. Zabuza had already left.

"Hey Orofreak!" Ino yelled getting his attention. He scoffed and looked at them.

"I thought you were dealing with Haku?" He asked.

"I was but someone took my place." She answered getting a look from Hinata and Sakura.

"well I will just kill you myself." he said walking a little bit away from Tsunade not noticing the other side of him.

"bring it dumbass." Inosaid as the girls back up as he got closer. He thought it was funny they seems afraid.

"scared Sailor Scouts?" He asked.

"No we were just acting so the other two could get out principal." Ino smiled as Orochimaru looked back and saw transformed Tenten and Temari with Tsunade. She was starting to wake up.

"How dare you do this!" He yelled as he hide behind a tree and disappeared.

"ku ku ku it doesn't matter." He chuckled. "your going to perish." suddenly the entire area was filed with snakes. All the girls, including the awaked Tsunade, gather in a circle and was trapped.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Ino yelled throwing the tiara. It only killed a few but the snakes kept coming.

"Crescent Beam!" Temari's didn't do to much either.

"Fire Soul." still it didn't work.

"My Guardian, Jupiter. Brew a Storm! Call the Clouds! Bring down the lightning. Supreme Thunder!" Even Tenten's attack couldn't do anything.

"What do we do?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"Hinata Look Out!" Tenten said. Hinata looked behind her as Orochimaru appeared.

* * *

**Kosue: cliffhanger hehe..okay later i will reveal Sailor Saturn but for now i'm only showing the next three then i will show her. also this is my story so i can do what i want with it. so i dont wanna hear about what really happen with Sailor Saturn, how it goes and all that..but there is a suprise next..**


	9. Episode 9: Now Just One To Go!

**_Sailor Moon: Naruto Style_**

Orochimaru was about to attack but Tsunade punched him right in the stomach making him spit out blood. He quickly jumped back and held where Tsunade had hit him. He felt like he couldn't breath and was gonna collapse but he commanded the snakes to attack with there venom while he escaped. There mouths opened and poisonous venom was spread by the scouts, melting the ground. They girls quickly jumped over as much as possible and started running back to where they were before chasing Orochimaru.

"Tsunade you need to help." Akemi said.

"a talking cat?" Tsunade said with dumbfounded look.

"just take this." Akemi handed her a devise similar to the other scouts. _'its like Sailor Saturn said, Sailor Uranus.'_

"Now what?" Tsunade said as they ran into Zabuza.

"So you got past Haku and Orochimaru. You still have me to deal with." He said grabbing his weapon.

The scouts got ready when he attacked. Ino was the one in most trouble but whenever the others tried to help he would just go after them. Tenten tried to use her attack but he managed to get away and acted like nothing ever happened. Temari never got a chance to use her attacks while Hinata's just gave him an advantage. When Ino was about to try and attack out of no where Orochimaru showed up and through Ino against a tree, severing it and making her fall back.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!" a golden energy circle enclosed around Tsunade and formed her outfit.

"World Shaking!" She yelled as energy from the sky gathered in her hand and she blasted the ground and aimed right for Orochimaru. He was blasted backwards and it caused a lot of the forest behind the school to break down. Ino noticed Akemi had already ran away while Zabuza got Orochimaru and left quickly.

* * *

Haku was facing Sailor Saturn, who was still in the shadows. He tried his hardest to attack but he couldn't because she kept blocking the attack or throwing it back at him. Haku created a few more ice mirrors, hoping his new plan would work, and started throwing ice needles at her. She almost dodged all of them except he came behind her and struck Sailor Saturn causing her to fall to her knees.

"looks like you fail." He said standing in front of her.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Ino yelled as she through her tiara at him. He then dodged getting away from Saturn, Hinata ran to see if she was okay when he went through a mirror and reappeared and punched Hinata. She fell and Haku grabbed her by her neck and held her up as he started choking her.

'_I wish I didn't have to do this but I must obey Berra and Zabuza._' Haku thought as his grip tightened.

"Deep Submerge!" suddenly Haku was hit but got out of the way fast and they saw Kurenai.

Kurenai ran over to Hinata and helped her up as Sailor Saturn ran toward Haku and started to attack again. she was still hiding her identity in the shadows and she noticed Haku was dodging so he could quickly find a way to escape but as she got close Zabuza appeared, injured because of Tsunade, and he tried to attack. Before he could Tuxedo Mask, Itachi, had blocked it so Saturn could retreat. Zabuza got Haku and went through a portal before they could do anymore.

"So let me get this strait, Kurenai and Tsunade are scouts as well?" Ino asked Akemi.

"yes, and we still need Pluto." She said.

"I must go now, once you find Pluto I will be back." Saturn said as she quickly left.

"Ino, where do you think Deidara could have gone?" Akemi asked.

"Don't worry about him. I saw him a while ago to meet up with Hidan and the others for who knows what reason. I think something might be wrong so keep an eye out." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"He might be targeted next." Itachi simply said rolling his eyes.

"True. I still think Sailor Moon should find the last scout before we do anything to get the kids back though." Akemi said.

"It might be a good idea but uhh.." Tenten started as she looked at Hinata.

"We should find the last one then we can find Hanabi." Hinata said.

"well at least I know why that asshole hasn't been here." Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru?" Temari asked.

"yea, it was weird that he wasn't here but now it makes sense." She replied.

* * *

Within the next few days the girls explained everything to Tsunade and Kurenai as well as letting them know about Kakashi. It was Friday and school was finaly out for the weekend so Ino was already on her way home. She walked through the door and saw Deidara and his friends sitting around watching TV but she didn't see Itachi that time. Ino went to her room and locked her door and jumped on her bed to wake Akemi up.

"now was that really necessary?" Akemi asked in a angry tone.

"yes. What are we going to do?" Ino asked with her legs crossed on the bed.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out." Akemi laid back down to rest.

"well I hope we find the last Sailor Scout because I am not enjoying watching over Deidara and also dealing with Oroweirdo and Zabubutt." Ino said laying back.

"now that is just cruel." Akemi said.

"No its not." Ino closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	10. Episode 10: Kidnapped

_**Sailor Moon: Naruto Style**_

For the weekend the scouts took the days off. Since for a while there have been no attacks Ino actually studied to past the time since the others had separate things to do. Hinata had to tell Neji what was going on about Hanabi, doing her best to not give away the fact they were sailor scouts. Hiashi was upset about it but when Hinata told him that they were doing research to figure out what was going on he became even more upset.

Temari had to take care of her brothers since Kankuro got in trouble with the law, luckily Kakashi was nice. Tenten was trying to research on Neko since she just suddenly disappeared. Sakura was helping Tsunade with some school things while explain everything. Kurenai was with Konan and Anko at the mall, pondering on what was going on.

Ino saw Akemi sleeping by the door, She secretly wish Deidara would do his usual bursting through the door just to watch Akemi jump, plus everything gets boring. For once her wish came true and Deidara slammed the door open, almost squashing Akemi and scaring the crap out of Ino.

"Where is she?" Deidara had an emotionless tone.

"Nani?" Ino asked before jumping off her bed to dodge Deidara from stabbing her.

"Sailor Moon, he is possessed." Akemi shouted jumping out the window, followed by Ino.

"What a way to get a break. Come on ya couldn't have attack on a weekday?" Ino screamed. She ran down the street getting alot of stares. Deidara was walking slowly behind her with the knife hidden.

"To the mall." Akemi told her.

"What are you a sucky old superhero?" Akemi twitched when Ino said that. "We should go to the police."

"They'll kill your brother." Ino then stopped for a second.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Now is not the time for jokes child." They both started to run again.

"Then the mall." Ino ran fast with Akemi growling behind her.

They got to the mall and stopped. No sign of Deidara behind them so Ino started to walk around to find Kurenai and Anko. She found them in a shoe store with Konan laughing about something. Ino ran in and when she looked to her left she saw Haku hiding.

'_You have got to be fucking kidding me. They haven't NOTICE!'_ She screamed in her head. She then saw his get up and realized if you look at him from behind you couldn't tell it was him because of his feminine looks. Haku took a glance at her and suddenly disappeared into one of his ice mirrors.

"uh Kurenai, Anko can I talk to you to for just a sec?" Ino asked trying to give them the hint.

"Go ahead I have to call someone in a minute anyway." Konan said as they left the store. She walked away from them while Ino pulled the other two away.

"What?" Anko asked.

"We have a big problem." Ino told them.

"Like what?" Kurenai asked.

"My brother is possessed, Haku was spying on you and I can't even have a weekend off.." Ino said letting them go and turning to them.

* * *

Hinata snuck out the window to her room, since her father grounded her because of Hanabi which wasn't her fault, and made a run for it. She started to look around the place and saw Naruto and Sasuke in the diner. She went in and decided to get something to eat real quick so she could go over to Ino's house.

"Sailor Mars?" Naruto asked Sasuke. That grabbed Hinata's attention. She got a muffin and a water then listened in on their conversation.

"Well I like Sailor Mars best. Much better then Sailor Mercury." Sasuke said leaning back in his seat.

"Hey she's cute and well yeah.."

"She reminds you of the new girl." Hinata almost chocked on her muffin when she heard that.

"She may be shy but I like her. I think she likes me too." Naruto said.

"heh, well Sailor Mars has a tough attitude. Plus she just has the looks." Sasuke said.

"She looks like Sakura."

"Yeah."

Hinata heard them go on and on about them and noticed how much Sasuke seemed to like Sakura, not just Sailor Mars, and how Naruto liked her, not just Sailor Mercury. Hinata forgot about what she was doing for a while when she listen to them until she looked out the window and saw Hanabi. She snuck away and left, not knowing Naruto saw her when she came in and knew she was there the whole time.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"There you are." she said in a emotionless tone. Hinata got closer and then was knocked out by someone.

* * *

"Soon we can bring him back and under my control." Berra said.

"Who are you speaking of?" Orochimaru asked.

"Madara. He is the one who will be my minion." Berra told him.

"what is so special about Madara anyway?" Zabuza asked.

"He controlled a lot of planets and realms but Queen Serenity sealed him away. Now only the Moon princess can bring him back. I need her powers."

"What about those we possessed?" Zabuza asked.

"Well let them all live for now to lure the sailor Scouts but kill Neko and take her inner Powers." Berra ordered.

"I can do that." Orochimaru then walked away.

"Zabuza, Sailor Mercury was just taken hostage." Haku told him.

"How did you do?" Berra asked.

"I let her sister roam around until she was found and when she wasn't paying attention Sailor Moon's brother then took her out." He told them.

"We will force the Sailor Scouts to find the Moon Princess then they can have her back." Berra chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Ino we got your message." Sakura told her. Ino called all of them and got them to the mall.

"Where is Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"I haven't been able to reach her." Tenten said. Just then Ino's phone rang and it was Hinata's phone that called.

"Hello? Hinata?" Ino said.

"_Find the Moon Princess, then she is all yours."_ Orochimaru's voice said before he hung up.

"Ino What?" Sakura asked.

"They have her. Orochimaru said to find the Moon Princess in order to get her back."

"I have no idea where to look." Akemi told them.

"Why don't you just trace the phone to a location and check to see if that is where Hinata is so you can get her back?" Kakashi asked appearing from no where.

"How the hell do you do that?" Anko asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"It's a plan." Ino said.

"Kakashi can you trace it back?" Kurenai asked.

"No but Obito can." Kakashi took Ino's phone and left.

"He just stole my phone and I didn't even realize it." Ino said after he was gone.

"He can do that to ya." Anko told her.

"What do we do now?" Temari asked.

"We wait until we can find her and try to figure out what to do about Deidara." Ino said.

* * *

Kosue: ok thats all i can coem up with and my hands hurt. So until i can update again and not have writers block on this story ^_^ Review


	11. Chapter 11: Battling

_**Sailor Moon: Naruto Style**_

The sailor scouts transformed and walked around the city to find any info on Deidara, Orochimaru or anything else. Ino looked around her neighborhood, Sakura looked around the school with Tsunade, Kurenai and Anko looked around the bad part of the city, Tenten and Temari looked around the abandoned places. Itachi had heard from Kakashi and helped him and Obito track down the location Orochimaru may be at, if he was still in the realm.

"Well?" Kakashi asked leaning over his shoulder while Itachi kept on pacing.

"Almost." Obito said a bit frustrated.

"You got it yet?" Itachi asked leaning over his shoulder now.

"Almost." Obito said.

"Well?" Kakashi asked again.

"All fucking most!" he shouted.

"Sorry." Both Kakashi and Itachi said.

"Okay there is a place near Tenten and Temari, it's an abandoned building and that's where they should be. There is a signal I got from Ino's phone that connected me to Hinata's. Her phone is actually moving around so Orochimaru must be waiting for someone."

"I'll let them know." Itachi said leaving.

"Anko?" Kakashi asked as he started pacing with his phone.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Tenten and Temari are the closes. Anyone have anything about Deidara?" Kakashi asked.

"No not yet. Ino is driving me crazy calling. You'd think that for a girl who really hats her brother… she would stop calling every two minutes." She said frustrated.

"Anko." Kurenai's voice echoed.

"I gotta go, we have something." Anko hung up before anything else could be said.

* * *

Kurenai ran to an alley to find an unconscious Hanabi. She and Anko ran to see if they could wake her but she was out cold. Someone made a sound behind them and they both looked back ready to fight.

"She was wandering around following Haku like a lost puppy so I was able to get her before anything else could happen." Konan walked out of the shadows. Anko and Kurenai's jaws dropped. Konan was wearing the Sailor Saturn uniform.

"When?" Kurenai asked completely astonished.

"A long time ago. Believe me it's to difficult to explain." she simply said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Anko asked. Kurenai picked up Hanabi and put her on her back.

"She'll be fine. Anko you come with me and Kurenai take her home. We are going to head over to find Orochimaru."

* * *

In a dark, burnt down building Tenten and Temari wandered around hopping over junk. Temari opened a door to see nothing but a closet. Tenten opened a door to another room but shouted at the top of her lungs. Temari rushed over to see it was just an oversized spider.

"Don't scream like that." Temari stomped away.

"I have a little bit of arachnophobia okay!?" Tenten shouted still startled.

Tenten made her way to the upper floors while explore the lower one. After a few minutes Temari heard Tenten scream and ran up to find her. She saw Orochimaru ahead and Tenten on the ground beside her.

"Looks like Obito was right about him being here." Tenten said getting up.

"Orochimaru, where is Hinata?" Temari shouted.

"How the hell did you find me?" he asked uptight.

"We have connections so tell us!?" Temari demanded.

"Like I told Ino, give me the moon princess and I'll give you Hinata." he smirked.

"My Guardian, Jupiter. Brew a Storm! Call the Clouds! Bring down the lightning." Tenten started to call as a small lighting rod extended from her tiara and created lightning. "Supreme Thunder!" Tenten attack Orochimaru but got very aggravated when none of her attacks hurt him, Crystal Ice Mirrors repelled all the thunder attacks.

Haku came out of one and before they knew it ice needles started targeting them. Temari fell to the floor and quickly stood the broken door up to catch the attack. Tenten dodged as many needles as possible so she could run around the back to hit Orochimaru, but he knew what she was going to do. Before Tenten could attack him four snakes came from the darkened room and grabbed her arms and legs.

"Crescent Beam!" Haku had dodged and Temari hit Orochimaru in the arm without him noticing what she had done.

"You little brats think you can fight me along." Orochimaru held out his hand to command the snakes to wrap around Tenten more. The one on her Left arm slithered up more and wrapped itself around her neck, chocking her.

"Help!" Tenten screamed best she could.

* * *

"Moon Tiara Action!" Ino hit Zabuza with her tiara. He fell back and seemed to be knocked out.

He came out of nowhere and attack Ino, asking about the info they had on the Moon Princess, which wasn't much. He was easily angered and bored so he started fighting with her. Ino didn't like the fighting and he followed her through the house, and somehow they ended up on the roof.

Ino went over to Zabuza but he woke up and kicked Ino off the roof. Ino screamed loudly but before she knew it she was on the ground in bushes. She had many cuts and scraps but also had a couple thick branches pierce her skin. Zabuza jumped down with ease and looked at Ino. Ino slowly got up and was then slammed against the back of the house.

"Sailor Brat!"

* * *

Sakura had been searching many places to find out anything about Deidara, Hinata or their enemies. She was on top of the school after searching in the school. Tsunade was looking around the place instead of through it to see if maybe she could find more info about Orochimaru, since his house was empty.

She heard a scream from Sakura and ran into the building. She ran to the door to the roof but it seemed useless to try to push through, even she couldn't get through. Tsunade heard Sakura fighting someone on the other side of it.

Hinata had appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Sakura. At first she of course didn't want to fight but when Hinata transformed and started to attack with a new power she could not, not attack. It took a few minutes but she was able to knock her out.

The only thing Sakura wanted to find out now was how to get off the roof; she sure in the hell didn't want to jump. Hinata had caused the door to be frozen solid. Of course when she was about to find a different way a blast cause the door to open.

"You just destroyed part of the school with your attack." Sakura said.

"Well how else was I supposed to get up here?" she asked.

"Hinata was possessed too." Sakura said. "Which means we really have to stop our enemies before other people we care for are possessed."

* * *

Anko and Konan had been on their way to help Temari and Tenten but like the others, they were attacked. It wasn't only Deidara but a woman with a long black dress on. She smirked when Konan growled at her. It took a few moments for someone to say something.

"Why have you come in person Berra?" Konan asked.

"Because I know this will be interesting."

Suddenly the wind started to blow in an ominous way. When Anko looked up, dark clouds started forming. Konan charged at Berra but Deidara got in her way and grabbed both of her wrists. Anko ran to help but her leg got caught by a hand of darkness. Konan kicked Deidara but he still didn't let go. Before Konan could even think she was hint in the back of the head. Berra knocked her out and went over to Anko.

"You two can be very useful in many ways." Berra chuckled.

"Hey, get away from her!" someone shouted behind them.

"Who are you?" she asked the unknown person.

* * *

Kosue: hey sorry it took me a while to update. i haven't had internet in a long long long time, liek over a month or so. I'm happy to say in that time i have worked on my stories a little more. i even have a new one. my internet is slow so it gets fustrating trying to update when you have to wait ten million years to just login but hey i can be pacient, sort of...

anyway, i'll be updating as much as possible. I've also been busy updating my book but still isn't going anywhere for now. so when i get a chance to be on, sicne some peopel in my house use it almost all the time, i will wirte more and update on wednesdays.

review


End file.
